


Candlelight Dinner

by KomaedaClear



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, marco and ax have a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco invited Ax to his house for a date, and it's amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry if there are mistakes
> 
> Also i love this i started blushing weiting it it's too cute

Tonight was the night. The night that Marco would finally have a date. Who knew it would be with his alien friend?

He straightened out his collar and tie in the mirror. This was his first date, and the first time he wore something fancy since an elementary school dance. He would have picked out a nice restaurant, but didn’t have the money, and so instead his father was going to cook.

His dad was thrilled when Marco asked him to cook for him and his date, and wanted to know everything about them. Even when Marco said it was guy (he left out the part about the scorpion tail) his dad was still very pumped.

The plan was for Cassie and Rachel to take Ax to get something fancy to wear, then they would drop him off at Marco’s. The date would be an hour and a bit, giving time for Ax to demorph.

Any second now Ax would knock on the door. Jake, Rachel, and Marco had all explained to Ax what a date was, and what was not appropriate to say in front of Marco’s dad. Marco was more nervous about the date than anything Ax could potentially say, and yet he was super excited. For this too.

Marco couldn’t even remember what had prompted him to ask Ax out in the first place. It just happened. Whatever happened throughout the date would potentially steer their friendship, and Marco couldn’t decide whether he wanted to be romantic with Ax, or platonic. No matter what his decision would be, however, Marco’s dad put on romantic music, which made Marco more nervous than he should be.

A knock sounded on the door, which made Marco jump. His heartbeat quickened, and he attempted to put a stray hair back. His hair was supposed to be smoothed back, but as it was growing longer (just past the ears when it was down), it was hard as hell, and that one stray hair was not cooperating. When he tucked it underneath some other hairs, he opened the door.

There stood Ax. He had a pale blue tux with a very dark blue bowtie, and his hair was set in its usual curls atop his head. His face was unique, looking like all of his friends and yet look like its own at the same time. It resembled the tone of Marco’s skin, albeit a bit lighter, and the green eyes held Marco for a few more seconds than they should have. Ax certainly was beautiful.

Marco gulped when Ax smiled at him. “Ah, Marco! Are we ready for this date?”

Marco nodded, suddenly very shy, and let him in.

Ax gazed upon the table set before him. The lights were turned off, and the glow from the candles and a nearby lamp were the only light in the room. The table was small, covered in a dark red cloth, and two pristine plates sat across from eachother. Marco had set the table, with his father’s suggestions, and was proud of how good it looked.

Marco gently placed his hand on Ax’s shoulder and led him to the closest chair at the table. He pulled the chair out, and Ax sat down. Marco pushed him in and sat i his own chair across from him.

“Marco!” Ax exclaimed. “This is remarkable. If I had known this date would have been this beautiful, I would have convinced Rachel to get me a more suitable outfit!”

Marco blushed in the dim light. “Glad you like it. And you wouldn’t have had to change, your outfit suits you very well tonight.” Their eyes met, and Marco quickly looked away, blushing even more.

“Your face is red, Marco. Is it because you are embarrassed?” He reached across the table and grabbed Marco’s hand. “You do not have to be embarrassed around me, Marco. We are friends!”

His heart sank a little bit, but fluttered at Ax’s touch at the same time. He looked down at Ax’s hand, which held Marco’s warmly.

“Hey now, don’t get too touchy-feely yet! Dinner isn’t even out,” Marco’s dad mused from the kitchen beside them. He brought over some garlic bread. “Hope you like pasta and garlic, Max,” he said.

Marco pulled his hand back, and Ax did the same.

“I love pasta! It is the most delicious!” Ax exclaimed.

Marco’s dad chuckled, then walked to get the food. Once it was set on the table so the boys could grab their own food, he began to walk towards the door. “I’ll just leave you two alone. Needed some fresh air anyways.” He winked at Marco, then left.

Marco began to blush again, but hid it as he went to grab a helping of food. Ax put two pieces of garlic bread on his plate, and took the giant scoop just as Marco did. Ax’s hand was on Marco’s again.

“Sorry, Marco!” Ax said quickly and let go.

His heart skipped a bit as he took two scoops of pasta. He poured the sauce on right after as Ax gave himself a plate full of pasta.

The two began to eat in silence. It was a nice silence, the kind that calmed Marco down enough to eat his food in peace. It was delicious. His dad had really outdone himself this time. He made a mental note to tease him about not making this good of food when they were alone, then remembered that Marco was the one who was supposed to make food. He had been out late with his friends, and he regretted it everytime he came home and there was leftovers in the fridge.

“Marco? Is everything alright? You stopped eating.” Marco looked up at Ax’s gentle, concerned eyes, and swallowed the pasta in his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I was just thinking.” He put his fork down on his plate, though there was still some pasta left. Ax had an empty plate, and there was one piece of garlic bread left.

Marco smiled at him. “Hungry, Ax?” He mused.

Ax smiled back. “Yes, actually. Your human food is quite delicious! I almost wish I had a mouth.”

Marco laughed hard. Ax was just too precious for his own good. When his eyes met Ax’s again, the andalite was leaning on his hand over the table, looking at Marco with admiration.

“I really do like it when you laugh, you know,” he murmured. Marco’s face flushed and he looked away, but Ax used his other hand to turn his face back to face him. “Please don’t look away, Marco. You are very....” He looked up in thought for a moment, then looked back at him. “Beautiful.”

This really shocked Marco. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he brought his hand up to touch the one on his face.

“You know, Ax, human mouths are good for more than just eating and talking.” Marco winked at him, then felt incredibly shy again. He hoped was good enough a cue as any that he wanted to kiss Ax. Oh god, did he want to.

Ax blushed profusely. “W-what are you implying, Marco?”

Marco stood up and walked over to Ax, talking his head in his hands. Just a peck, he told himself. He took a deep breath, and brought his lips to Ax’s. Just before contact, he stopped. Did Ax want to do this? He should have asked.

Suddenly, Ax threw his arms around Marco and pulled him in. Their lips touched and Marco almost let out a gasp of surprise.

The kiss was sloppy, and Ax didn’t know what else to do except sit there. Marco pulled away despite the weight of Ax pulling him in and stared into the green pools in his eyes.

“That was nice, Marco,” Ax whispered, as if afraid to speak.

Marco smiled down at him. “It’ll get better.”

Excitement filled Ax’s eyes. “You mean we can do it again?”

Marco nodded, and they kissed again. And again. And again. Until Marco had his head in the nook of Ax’s neck and was sitting on his lap, legs on either side. He breathed in and out, inhaling Ax’s scent, never wanting to let go, never wanting to get up.

The timer of the watch Ax had went off, signaling that Ax should probably demorph soon. A pit grew in Marco’s stomach as he got up.

“I must apologize, Marco! I have to go.”

“Yeah, I know,” Marco said, looking to the side. The night could have been better.

Ax leaned forward and kissed Marco on the cheek. “I love you, Marco.”

He touched the place where Ax kissed. “I-I love you too, Ax.” He smiled at the andalite as Ax rolled the word ‘love’ around, clearly liking how it sounded.

Ax left saying love over and over again, and Marco hummed as he cleaned up. It was his first date, and so far, it was the best.


End file.
